In a video signal processing system it may be necessary to join together or process constituent components of an image representative signal so as to construct or reconstitute an image suitable for viewing. This need may arise, for example, in the case of a widescreen television signal processing system which processes an image representative television signal having an image aspect ratio (e.g., 5:3 or 16:9) greater than the 4:3 aspect ratio of a standard television image. In a widescreen television system the video information may be encoded before transmission to produce separate center panel information and left and right side panel information. The center panel information often exhibits a standard 4:3 aspect ratio to be compatible with existing standard television receivers in the same fashion as a conventional (non-widescreen) television signal. In the case of a widescreen television receiver, the separated center and side panel image information must be processed to reconstitute the original widescreen signal before the image is displayed.
In the process of reconstituting the original widescreen signal it is important that the region along which the center and side information are joined does not exhibit a visible seam or annoying artifacts. This could be accomplished easily by means of a sophisticated digital signal processing system. However, it is herein recognized that relatively economical and uncomplicated apparatus is desirable for this purpose, particularly for use in inexpensive video signal processing systems including low cost television receivers and video tape recorders. Such apparatus is disclosed in accordance with the principles of the present invention.